Roles Reversed
by DinozzoJr
Summary: What if Zuko was the favored child simply because he was a male? What if Azula spent her time with their mother instead? Would they both be corrupted? Would Azula still fall or would Zuko? When roles are reversed, anything can happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Roles Reversed**

A/N: I was thinking, what if Azula and Zuko's class were determined like they would in the _actual_ ancient times? Azula's talent wouldn't have been used simply because she is a woman, but Zuko would have been heir simply because he was first born and male. This story tells the paths Zuko and Azula would have taken if Zuko was under the manipulation of Ozai, while Azula was constantly training, succeeding in being better than her brother, but could never gain her father's love so she turned to her mother as her role model. There won't be too many changes in Azula's personality, because those are the traits that we all love! She will still be as cunning and manipulative. It just depends on how she uses it. I shall reveal more in later chapters! Here we go!

**Chapter One: The Birth of a … Daughter?**

Servants rushed the halls as doctors barked orders at them. Princess Ursa was giving birth to her second child, which Ozai had predicted would be male. He would not settle for his firstborn's lack of prodigious skill. Nurses and doctors were at her aid as the prince and his son merely stood and watched. Another scream from the young woman pierced the air.

"I see a head!" cried the doctor "Push!"

With her brow glazed in sweat, she pushed with all her might, the child came out further. One more time… She gave it the rest of the strength she had, a cry pierced the air, one that was not the woman's own. It was her child. She slowly relaxed, watching as the doctor held the child. Her moment of relief was short-lived as Ozai walked over from the shadows.

"What is it?" questioned the prince.

The small glint of happiness left the doctor's eyes, as did the small elated feeling that was present. His small smile replaced with that of a slight frown. "It's a female, Prince Ozai."

"What?" the prince growled "How could this be! The Royal Family does not give birth to females!"

His temper started rising, the flames in the room grew larger until he took a calming breath.

"Kill it."

"B-But, Prince Ozai, she is your-"

"Did I stutter, Doctor? I gave you an order, carry it out."

Just as the doctor was about to kill the young girl, a mother's plea ripped through the air. "No!" cried the woman "Ozai please," she begged "she is our daughter, a princess. Think of the opportunities she may hold! Just don't kill an innocent child!"

The prince looked at his wife, eyes laced with disdain "She is a female; she has no physical or political worth."

"Please, Ozai, I promise she will prove her worth."

The prince nodded, about to reply until the doctor let out a short cry of pain; gaining a questioning look from every member in the room. "It's not my fault," he stated "it's the child's! She seared my finger!" He held up the burnt member then looked at the two parents. "There's no questioning it with this one," he nodded "she is a true prodigy."

Ozai scoffed and left the room with his son, leaving his wife and daughter behind him. The doctor, who appeared no older than thirty, handed the child to Ursa. This one scared her, for after its first wail from her womb, the infant went silent. She didn't fall asleep, but only stared at Ursa with a blank, cold look. She certainly had her father's eyes.

The child's body was like holding a human flame. The doctor was right; this child will be a prodigy. The exact reason why she will need to be kept away from Ozai… She needed to be protected from him. Sure, she will still get the training she would from her father, but how long can she truly be protected? Who would help her, who would nurture her? Who would make sure she would get the love she deserved from her father? Ursa had taken this duty and bestowed it upon herself.

The girl will be difficult; she can already sense the young child has so much of Ozai in her… She could see the love and loyalty in the infant's eyes, she could see the strength. She could see – no, feel the power in the girl. This is the power Ozai wanted; this is the power that he could use. She needed to protect her from becoming a weapon.

Ursa looked at the child with a small smile graced upon her lips, the baby cooed softly, reaching her small hands up to her mother. Big eyes of wonder and innocence looked up into her mother's, but that innocence never lasts long; especially when you're in the Royal family. Ursa lifted the baby closer to her face, getting a closer look at her.

The infant had so many features that were her own, but even a greater amount the resembled her father. Her eyes, the same piercing gold as Ozai, she had his chin, his strength… But what did she have of her mother's? Well, she had her hair and her connecting jaw-line… Maybe even her nose. Oh well, Ursa wouldn't dote on such petty things as the young child's appearance.

She smiled at the still wonder-filled child, but kept her eyes fixated on the infant's. Even though she was merely a child with no conception of the world whatsoever, she had a rather cold look within her amber eyes. Ursa frowned slightly, the moment cut short by the opening of a door. It was Ozai.

He shut the door behind him, dismissing the doctor. He looked at Ursa then at the child, the cold, nearly emotionless eyes, and the tightly clenched fists of his infant daughter. He smirked, obviously seeing the same power as the others in the room.

"I heard she held a rather large amount of power."

"Yes, Ozai," replied Ursa.

"Let me see her." Ursa looked at him then back at her daughter, handing the young girl to her father. He held her in his arms, and maybe she was hallucinating, but she saw the ghost of a smile on the man's lips. "She's very warm," he looked at his wife "she is likely to be a firebending prodigy. It is a shame she is a woman."

"What do you mean?" asked Ursa, slightly baffled.

"I mean that she holds no political value other than being married off." Ozai shook his head "I hate seeing such talent wasted. She will be trained by the best teachers, but I will continue to keep Zuko, my heir, under my wing." He looked at his daughter once more "But she will be given the name Azula; after her grandfather, Azulon." He proved he was finished by quickly handing Ursa the child back and exiting the room

Ursa looked at her daughter once more, the smile returning to her lips, saying quietly "Azula…"

A/N: Well, that was it. I hope you all liked the first chapter! I hope it gets better and everything clicks into place as I go on. I'll update as soon as possible, other than that, later guys! Read and review!


	2. Bending, Royalty and Turtle-Ducks Oh My!

**Roles Reversed**

A/N: I was very happy to see that feedback on the last chapter! You don't know how much your guys' reviews mean to me! Seriously, I literally claw at the screen and go "Feed me…" _Anyways_, enjoy the new chapter!

**Chapter Two: Bending, Royalty and Turtle-Ducks. Oh My!**

Two years had passed, two years of living in the palace. Two years since the first princess was born. Two years of trying to protect that very princess from her own father's lust for power. It seemed so long, but it was only two years. The young princess sat alone, once again hidden from the world. She had never been outside the palace, her mother had made it a point that she must be protected; she just never made it clear of what she needed to be protected from.

Azula's father had given her a small, stuffed to dragon. She sat in her room with it, carrying on a small conversation with it. Most people call it cute; to see a little girl talk with her toy, but others who spite the Royal Family would call it out to be mental. She lay on her stomach, the dragon positioned across from her, its marble eyes looking into her amber ones. The young princess grinned.

"Zuzu's a really good firebender, did you know that? He promised he would show me one day!" she looked at the dragon and smiled, waiting for a response. After what seemed like a minute, she nodded.

"You're right, Fang, I _should_ practice! Then maybe daddy will be proud of me!" The toddler smiled and sat up, putting her hands together, she concentrated. "Hmm…" Nothing came out of her palms, so she brought them closer to her face; closer and closer, until her face was nearly buried in her palms. Her hands sparked, causing her to jerk her face back in surprise. The princess grinned, concentrating harder on the heat in her hands. There was another spark, but this time, it made a small flame. Oh boy! She had to show someone!

Disobeying her mother's orders, she ran out of the room to find her father. He would be so proud! Sprinting through the halls, she ran into a sturdy figure. Looking up, she saw it was her uncle. He would be proud too if she showed him her new trick, right?  
He smiled down at her and lifted her up to be at his level.

"What's the hurry, little one?"

She grinned "I'm going to show daddy my new trick!"

"And what's that?" The old man's smile widened.

The two-year-old's face turned stern and serious "I can show you. But you have to _promise_ you won't tell mom or dad until I show _them_ too."

The General chuckled "I promise."

"Okay!" The child grinned as Iroh set her down. She cupped her hands together forming a rather large flame for someone thrice her age. The general's eyes widened in surprise, a child usually doesn't until they are Zuko's age, and that is _with _teaching. This is amazing! How did this child learn to bend?

"That is amazing, Azula! But tell me, who taught you," asked her uncle.

Her grin widened even more, stretching from ear to ear "No one!"

He smiled and picked her up "We must go show your father now, hm?" The toddler nodded with excitement as the man carried her to his brother's quarters. Hold her in one arm; he used his other to knock on the door. He chuckled, receiving a rather grumpy reply "Brother, your daughter has something to show you."

With that, he heard the movement of a chair and footsteps until they stopped as the door opened. He looked at his daughter, taking her from his brother's arms and setting her down. "What is it that you wish to show me, Azula?"

"I can firebend, daddy!"

He was rather surprised at this exclamation, but quickly hid it for the sake of the child "Really now; can you show me?"

"Of course, dad," the child grinned, cupping her hands together once more, producing a flame that was twice the size as the one when she showed Iroh. Her display was truly amazing, she was improving very quickly. But what was most surprising about her flame, was that it was slightly blue at the bottom. No bender had ever produced a blue flame, not even the elite Fire Sages. So much power at such a young age, it was mind boggling to imagine that she will be even more powerful as she ages.

Ozai's eyes widened. "That is amazing." He started smiling. She'd be a great weapon, unlike Zuko; she wasn't soft. But her blasted mother was in the way… Until her mother was gone, she couldn't _really_ be used. But that doesn't mean her training can't begin. "Azula, what do you think about starting to train soon."

The toddler's smile widened "Really? I can start training!" She wrapped he arms around her father tightly. "I'd love it, daddy!"

For the rest of the day, she ran around the palace showing everyone her firebending. Each time she demonstrated, her flame had grown slightly larger. She finally saw her mother by the turtle-duck pond and ran over smiling. "Mommy!" she said coming over and sitting beside her.

Ursa smiled at her daughter, the sun was beginning to set. It was about the time that she allowed Azula to be about the palace alone. She pulled her daughter into a hug "How was your day, Azula?" Azula smiled at her mother.

"I learned a new trick!"

"Oh? Who taught you this 'new trick'?" asked Ursa.

Azula held up the stuffed dragon that she lugged with her throughout the palace, showing every general her firebending prowess. "Fang did, mommy!"

Ursa smiled more "Would you mind showing me this new trick of yours?"

"Nope!" Azula said. By this time, Azula did not need to bring her palms together. The young girl held out her hand, producing a flame twice the size of her hand. Ursa's eyes went wide in surprise; just like everyone else's. Azula closed her hand after almost a minute, extinguishing the flame that danced along her palm. She looked up at her mother who pulled her close.

"I am very, very proud of you, Azula." This was great! Her mother _and_ her father were proud. Her training was going to start soon and then she could make them even _more_ proud! Ursa smiled at her daughter, "Would you like to feed the turtle-ducks with me?" Azula nodded happily.

And there they sat, for almost an hour of peace. That peace was obviously disturbed when Ozai had decided to come over. "Azula," he said "I would like to present you to your grandfather."

Ursa's eyes widened. No… Ozai couldn't corrupt her. Not this young. "Why?" asked the woman.

Ozai looked at her "Because; she is a princess who is of two years of age. The entire palace has been talking about her bending. It is about time her grandfather Azulon sees it."

Ursa sighed, knowing she wouldn't win this battle. But she will protect her child from him as much as she can. Zuko will be fine; he has Iroh to counteract his father. But without Ursa, Azula almost had no one, "Fine." Ozai nodded, grabbing Azula's hand and leading her to the throne room.

Once they entered, Azula was in complete awe. Surrounding the throne was her grandfather's flame, nearly lighting the entirety of the dark room. "Father," started Ozai, bowing. Azula saw this and thought she would do the same. "I have brought her to you, would you like to see a demonstration her bending?"

"Yes, Ozai," was the booming reply that echoed throughout the room. Ozai then nodded and looked to his daughter who took the hint and stood, walking closer to the throne. She was quite perceptive for a two-year-old. She then cupped her palms together, knowing she would need to make a big flame to impress the _Fire Lord. _She concentrated just as hard as she did the first time she made her flame. In seconds, an almost giant flame erupted from the young girl's hands, causing Azulon to have the reaction of every man she showed her prowess to.

When Azula felt she had let her flame go long enough, she had closed her hands, once again extinguishing the flame. Azulon was truly impressed. "Your daughter, the first daughter of the Royal Family, has a talent that hasn't been seen in a bender. Her strength one day may rival a dragon, her fierceness even my own. She is to start her training for battle. Although, because she is a woman, she may never be used; it is only essential the she become an elite bender."

"Yes, father." was Ozai's reply.

Azulon looked at his son and granddaughter once more before stating "You are both dismissed." Ozai nodded, grabbing Azula's hand once more and leading her to her bed.

He tucked her in quickly, and she closed her eyes. He was about to leave the room until he heard her rustle in the sheets slightly. "Goodnight, daddy," said the toddler. His eyes widened slightly, he had forgotten how young she truly was; a mere child. But this was an issue for another day.

"Goodnight, Azula," and with that, he left the room. This may have been one of the best days of her life, her defining moments. But it was also the day the entire palace – maybe even the world – had forgotten she was only a child.

A/N: I know, it's starting to sound like "Oh, this is just Azula's _normal _childhood from the show. But it will change as time goes on; _especially _when training starts. Anyways, I hoped you all liked this chapter. Read and review!


End file.
